


The strongest of Hearts

by Eternal_introvert



Category: Wentworth (TV), ballie - Fandom, bea and allie
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_introvert/pseuds/Eternal_introvert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of Wentworth season 4 episode 12, because the ending sucked and I believe Bea is alive :) Just go with me on this....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She could hear a low dull bleeping sound every few seconds, but it sounded like it was coming from a long way away….

She could feel a dull ache pressing down upon her stomach but she couldn’t place why….

She could feel a soft squeezing of her hand followed by a gentle circular motion being rubbed upon her wrist but she didn’t know who was there….

She felt so tired and drained and she couldn’t quite muster up the strength to squeeze her eyes open so instead she gave in to the overwhelming and inevitable darkness that engulfed her thoughts almost instantly.

 

Vera Bennett paced her office floor behind the security of her rectangular desk. Derek Channing and Will Jackson sat opposite her, Will began to think that if she continued pacing she would rub a hole in the floor that would swallow her completely. At that moment in time, Vera wished a hole would swallow her so that she could escape the nightmare of these last few days.

“So you think it’s okay to allow a category A prisoner out of the prison, to carry out an act of revenge?” Derek Channing enquired. “Is there something wrote down in the prison governors handbook that gives reference to this ever seeming like a normal or a good idea? Bea Smith had just found out that Ferguson had killed her girlfriend! Along with numerous other acts against her. What did you think was going to happen? A nice chat where she told her how unhappy she was with her? For fucks sake Vera, I’m struggling to understand the reasoning here.”

Vera felt her cheeks turn a crimson red and she stopped pacing, staring instead at the desk in front of her. “When you put it like that it sounds worse than it is. It wasn’t about revenge… At least I didn’t think it was. I didn’t know Smith was armed and I didn’t know she was going out there for that reason. I wanted to set Ferguson up, catch her out, make her pay for her crimes, we all did. I wasn’t thinking straight. When Smith suggested she confront her and tape her admitting to all she’d done, I couldn’t think of another way out. If Smith had stuck to the plan it would have been fine, I had Mr Jackson watching it on CCTV, we were ready to get out there and step in and arrest Ferguson and get Smith back inside….”

“So ready,” Channing interrupts “that Ferguson managed to stab Smith 13 times before you got to her, fucking born ready by the sounds of it.” Channing shakes his head and turns his attention to Will Jackson. “What are your thoughts on this? Why didn’t you try to stop it?”

Will looks up from his hands which he has been staring at for the past few minutes, his attention wandering from the conversation to that afternoon just 6 days ago. His hands then which were a vivid shade of red, blood in every pore, blood that made a river and seemed to never end. Blood from Bea. Red. Her name, her hair, the blood. The irony wasn’t lost on him. Although he was a screw, he considered Bea a friend, as much as a screw and a prisoner could be anyway, they had been through a lot in the few short years that she had been in the prison. She hadn’t had an easy time of things but she was a fighter, and she was loyal. She’d bailed him out on a number of occasions and he didn’t forget things like that. Watching the CCTV had him biting on the edge of his fingernails, he wasn’t happy with the plan, but he didn’t have a choice. Vera was governor and she had the final say. So the least he could do was watch the screen and be ready to step in when needed. He saw the first stab to the stomach and he jumped back, shocked at the ferocity of it, the intensity, the madness. He’d shouted out to Vera who was stood just behind him, 

“Get a fucking ambulance, get a fucking ambulance now…” and he’d turned on his heel sprinting out of the CCTV room and along the corridor. He could hear the pounding of his heart in his own ears, the squeak of his leather shoes on the linoleum floor beneath him as he forced each leg forward at an unnaturally fast rate. The corridor which had once seemed so ordinary, had suddenly become endless and the door to outside which lay at the end of it seemed to be so far out of reach he wanted to scream.

The harsh brightness of outside as he burst through the door was like a slap to the face, “Bea,” he had shouted running towards the figure in Teal lying in a ball on the floor. The monster that was the freak stood over her, blood dripping from the screwdriver clenched in her fist. “Bea… Drop the knife,” he looked briefly at Ferguson, “drop the fucking knife,” he was on his knees, his hands clawing at Bea, trying to find where she was bleeding from, trying to find the place to press to stem the flow of blood, it was too much though, there was too much, it was everywhere. He gave up trying to be specific and just placed his hands across her stomach, more for human contact with her than to stop the bleeding, he knew at that point he had no chance of that. Bea groaned quietly at the sudden pressure on her stomach, she glanced at him and their eyes met, “We need help here,” he shouted out, his eyes never leaving hers, “Oh Bea, fuck!” This couldn’t be the way she dies, not at the hands of the freak, not like some dog, left to die in there own shit out in the street. She deserved better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was because I was gutted about the ending of s04ep12 and I needed something to focus on in the 9 months until Wentworth comes back and we get to see Bea live lol. I'm a Bealiver. I don't claim any of it to be 100% accurate to life for example with the injuries to Bea and Allie and the recovery times/treatment etc. I'm not a medical professional so its just based on what I know with a little bit of research in there. Not sure how many chapters yet. I love writing and especially for characters and relationships which capture the heart which Bea smith always has done and Ballie has this season for me. I have wrote a fair bit so far but its not in chapters for here, so I'll just break it up and post it until you get bored. ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks to s04ep12

“Oh Fuck, Fuck… Bea. Oh! Christ, what have you done, Bea? - Bea, listen to me. Bea listen to me, stay awake.” He was begging now but he didn’t care. This was like Meg all over again, but with her it was too late, she was already dead when he got to her, but this was different, Bea was still alive, her eyes were open, there was life in her body. He couldn’t let her go like this. “Stay awake! Bea stay awake! Bea? Bea, we've got an ambulance coming. Can you hear me? Bea?” He was pleading with her, she could hear him, her eyes held an intensity that he had never seen before, he could tell she was giving up. 

She opened her mouth to say something but was silent. She tried again, “It’s going to be okay.” Her voice was quiet and the effort of those 5 words shook her to her core. 5 words that seemed so final. 

“Bea listen to me… please listen to me… Bea listen to me please, stay awake, okay? Can you hear me? Stay awake! Bea stay with me.” He saw her eyes becoming less focused, more drowsy, her body which had been rigid with pain seemed to relax underneath his hands, “Where’s that fucking ambulance?” he shouted out to no one in particular, although Vera answered,

“Bea, Bea, we’ve got an ambulance coming. Put pressure on the stomach.” 

Will heard the words but it seemed so futile, so pointless, the life was pouring out of Bea, the concrete beneath them was a vivid red. “Oh Bea, Bea, listen to me. Stay awake! Bea!”

Then nothing, her eyes lost focus and rolled back in her head, Will felt nauseous, he was sure he was going to be sick right there. He pulled his hands from her and stood up. A sob stuck in his throat, he held his hands out, not wanting to look at them, hands that were now red and covered in blood, Bea’s blood. Blood that had no right being anywhere other than inside Bea. And on top of all this there she still stood, the monster who had done this, caused so much pain. She was still alive. Will couldn’t bring himself to look at her, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Bea. 

Vera touched his arm, “What are you doing, put pressure on the stomach Jackson, NOW!” 

He shook her off his arm with a roll of his shoulders, “Its Fucking pointless….”

Then he heard it, the distant sounds of the ambulance, it was coming, it was near. He couldn’t give up on her, she had no one else. He dropped to his knees and began CPR. Just like a few weeks ago when Ferguson had tried to drown her. He’d bought her back once. He could do it again. He began compressing the chest, getting a rhythm going, not daring himself to look at her face. Trying to remain distant as he breathed life from his own body into Bea’s and watching as her chest rose and fell with each breath he gave. And he didn’t stop, he carried on and on until the ambulance arrived and took over, only then did he step back and allow himself to be back in the moment, wiping furiously at his eyes as his emotions betrayed him and a stray tear slipped out. 

“Mr Jackson… Mr Jackson, are you okay? Do you need to step outside?” Will shook his head, immediately bought back to the present and the memories of that day drifting to the back of his mind. 

“No, Mr Channing, I’m okay. Just thinking. My thoughts on all this? My thoughts are that Ferguson should never have been put here in the first place. It’s been a nightmare from start to finish. And Ver… I mean Miss Bennett has done the best she could with an impossible situation. When a prisoner is the only one with any balls to do anything, then we know we are in trouble.” He stared at Channing until Derek Channing had to look away. Guilt washing over his face. Will stood up. “I’m off to the hospital now Miss Bennett, it’s my turn up there, relieve Miss Miles.” 

Vera nodded, “Let me know immediately of any changes.” Will gave a tight smile and a nod of his head before leaving the room.

It was there again. That intermittent bleeping. And the pain, pressing down on her. And now there was something else, something in her mouth, hard and plastic. Making it impossible for her to breathe properly. She wanted it gone, she wanted the pain to stop. Then there were voices, muffled voices, why couldn’t she open her eyes. 

“How are you feeling then Novak?” Will stared in to the tired eyes of the blonde sitting next to him, her face pale, her hair scraped into a messy ponytail. A drip stood on a stand next to her and the tube snaked its way along her arm and into her skin, another tube sat neatly beneath her nostrils giving oxygen continuously, both reminders of her own battle with life, thanks again to Ferguson. Her hands sat entwined with Bea’s, resting gently next to Bea’s bandaged stomach. The ventilator rising and falling in a rhythmic pattern, entwined with the bleeping of the monitor. 

Allie licked her dry lips and gave a small smile, “I’m okay thank you Mr Jackson. Finding out about Bea kinda gave me an incentive to get better quickly so I could come see her.” Will pursed his lips together nodding his head. “Listen,” she continued, “I’ve been wanting to see you so I could say thank you.” 

Will cocked his head slightly to one side, “What for?” 

Allie nodded her head towards Bea, “For what you did for Bea. Maxine told me it was you who got to her first, that you held her, that you gave her CPR… I know you’re her friend… in fact I was jealous about that at first… crazy right? I mean she’s totally gay,” she gave a little laugh and looked at Will who was smiling back, “Even if she didn’t know it to begin with. Anyway, I mean it, thank you.”

Will placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze, “You’re right, she is my friend and I wasn’t going to give up on her. The rest is up to her now.” Allie and Will both looked at the battered body of Bea. Neither of them able to believe that she was still alive. She had arrested numerous times in the ambulance and on the way to the hospital, but each time she was bought back to life. It gave surgeons enough time to rush her in to theatre and repair the mess that her stomach had been left in.

It was touch and go for so long and Allie had been afraid to sleep during those early hours after Bea had left surgery. She feared she would go to sleep only to awake and find out her soul mate had died. Her head was a mess; she was struggling to make sense of everything. And on top of it all she was physically exhausted. The freak had done a good number on her and Bea. She let out a sigh as she stroked her fingers across Bea’s arm and that’s when she felt it, the smallest of squeezes from the hand that she clasped tightly to her own. Allie’s eyes shot to Bea’s face,

“She squeezed my hand, she did, she squeezed my hand,” she sobbed, her own voice sounding manic even to her own ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't have Will just giving up on Bea like he seemed to at the end of the actual episode, so my little way of making it all good again :) We're getting to Bea and Allie being reunited again soon #pleasewritersmakeitso ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Allie reunited - that is all :)

Bea squeezed the hand that held hers again, it took all of her energy but she needed to. She remembered Allie, she could remember her. Her beautiful girl. But her mind was fuzzy, it couldn’t be real. What had happened? Allie was dead… wasn’t she? She forced her eyes open, light immediately rushed in blinding her temporarily. Everything was so bright, and white and clean. Where were the teal walls? The drab monotonous teal concrete that usually surrounded her whenever she opened her eyes. Then all of a sudden the picture changed and there was that beautiful face staring in to her own. It was Allie, but she was crying. Bea blinked as a tear from Allie fell on to her own cheek, making her feel more alive and awake than she could remember. She tried to talk, she wanted to reassure Allie, tell her not to cry. Why was she crying? Why was she here? Where was here? She couldn’t speak though, still restricted by the plastic that was secured in her mouth. She tried to reach up and grab at it to pull it out but as she tried to move her arm a pain rushed through her middle so forceful, for a moment she thought she was going to pass out. She managed a small groan and immediately Allie was stroking her face and kissing her forehead.

“Bea, it’s okay, I’m here, don’t move, Mr Jackson has gone to get the nurse. You’re okay, I’ve got you.”

Bea stared at Allie taking it all in. Nurse? So that meant she was in hospital. She was hurt. Her stomach was hurt…. Ferguson! She remembered. Allie was dead, Maxine told her. A fight with the freak. The screwdriver. The seahorses in the clouds. They were both alive.

 

“We have taken her off the ventilator and she’s doing well breathing on her own. She’s still drifting in and out of consciousness and she is on strong pain medication so she might not make much sense at the moment. But she’s doing as well as can be expected. Just don’t expect too much too quickly,” the doctor finished his sentence, looking at Allie. Will expressed his gratitude to the doctor before gently ushering Allie back in to Bea’s room. Allie moved as fast as possible for someone who should have still been in a hospital bed herself and immediately grabbed a hold of Bea’s hand again. 

“Bea. Bea are you awake still?” Bea heard the voice calling and for a moment she could have sworn it was an angel, there was no sweeter sound to her ears than Allie’s voice. She forced her eyes open again and waited a few seconds for the view to clear and then there she was. This time she could see Mr Jackson too, stood next to Allie. He was smiling. Mr Jackson, she remembered him, he was outside, he was holding her. Shouting at her to stay awake. He was fighting for her. 

Bea opened her mouth and let out a small croaky, “Hi,” addressing the 2 visitors at her bed. Her own voice sounded alien to her, but it brought the biggest smile out on Allies face so it couldn’t have been too bad.

“Hi yourself” Allie grinned, “And don’t lie there all innocent and beautiful, you scared the shit out of me… out of all of us!”

“Back at ya,” Bea croaked, “Are you okay?” 

Allie nodded, “I am now. What the hell were you thinking confronting the freak like that, she’s a psychopath?”

Bea took a deep breath, pain was radiating around her, consuming her but she wasn’t going to give in. She wanted, no she needed to be here, in this moment with Allie.

“I thought you were dead,” she whispered, “I had nothing left to live for…”

Allie leant over and gently placed her forehead on to Bea’s, “There is always something for you to live for, and for what it’s worth, I will never leave you… ever. I’d be grateful if you’d do the same for me?”

Bea smiled, “Deal.”

Will Jackson cleared his throat so he could make his presence felt, “Erm guys I’m just going to go and ring the governor, update her on the situation. Try not to cause any trouble while I’m gone,” he said with a wry smile. 

Allie pulled herself off Bea and Bea smiled at Will. “Thank you Mr Jackson,” she almost whispered, “I remember how you helped me.”

Will smiled back, “You’re welcome Smith, now get yourself better, I thought the meals at Wentworth were bad but they are shocking in here. I’ll take the hot dogs any day over this rubbish. We need to get back quickly!” Allie let out a small laugh and Bea smiled, her eyes shining before she felt herself drifting off to sleep. She could feel Allie holding her tightly though and she knew she wasn’t going to let her go again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Bea and Allie fluff to make us all feel better and a bit of a filler till we get to the badass parts :)

In the days that followed a routine was created and maintained. Allie would spend every waking moment at Bea’s bedside, tending to her every need. Holding her hand and stroking her face when times got tough. The pain was all consuming for Bea and sometimes she felt she couldn’t stand it anymore, it was at those moments with her teeth gritted together she would focus her tear filled eyes on Allie and together they would ride out the waves of pain within her. For Allie it was also a difficult time, watching Bea in such pain and being unable to physically help felt like a knife to her own heart. She took to holding her hand tightly and stroking her face whilst whispering stories in to her ear to keep her focused on anything other than the pain. She told jokes and regaled stories of her life before prison, anything to take Bea’s mind off her stomach. She even took to singing to Bea when all else seemed to fail, and even though Bea laughed at first and called her a dork, it did seem to settle her and more often than not she would fall into a deep sleep listening to Allie singing the latest Justin Bieber song.

“You’ll never get a career as a singer you know,” Bea laughed as Allie finished her latest rendition of “I’m sexy and I know it.” She was mesmerised by the woman who was sat next to her on the bed, her arms wrapped around her. She lay her head against her shoulder and let out a small sigh. “Thank you.”

Allie looked down at her, “For what?”

“For this, for being you. For being amazing. For opening my eyes to what love feels like.” Bea felt her own cheeks redden with embarrassment but Allies didn’t. Instead she held her stare, brushing a stray piece of Beas faded hair from her pale cheek.

“Love? I heard right didn’t I? What are you trying to tell me Bea Smith?” She leant forward and placed her lips gently on to Bea's. “Are you telling me you love me?” she whispered breaking contact for a second before bringing their lips together again in a bruising kiss.

Bea pulled away breathless, “Yeah, I guess I am. I do love you. I realised it a while ago, but I was scared, I didn’t want to admit it to myself. But when I thought I had lost you, I couldn’t deny it any longer. I have never felt this way about anyone and it feels amazing. You’ve made me lose my mind and I like it. Before…Just before the Freak attacked you, when we were you know… together… It was amazing. I never knew it could be like that.”

Allie gave Bea a delicious smile, “I love you too. And you don’t know how much hearing you say it to me means. I’ve never really had anyone to love me. Only Kaz and as nice as that is, it’s not this kind of love. It’s not the love where I can’t get you out of my head, from first thing of a morning till last thing at night and then even in my dreams you’re there. I want to be with you and touching you and feeling you every second of every day… and not always in a sexual way… Although that is pretty amazing by the way and I can’t wait till we get out of here and I can have my wicked way with you again.”

Bea let out a small laugh and the two women linked their right hands together.

“So you have to promise me now, no more heroics, no more trying to fight the world. You have to run everything you want to do past me now okay?” Allie smiled as she spoke, “I'm like your secretary now, if I don’t know about it, it’s not happening. Okay?”

Bea nodded her head, “Sure, if you’re my secretary though does that mean I get to see you dressed up in a short…short skirt?” As she spoke she ran her free hand up and down Allie’s thigh, loving the far away expression this created on Allies face. 

“Sure it does,” Allie breathed out, “Only if you put a suit on and then I get to take it off… with my teeth!”

Bea laughed harder than she meant to and caused a sharp pain across her midriff.

“You okay?” Allie asked sitting up to face Bea, a worried expression on her face.

“Yeah I’m fine, You’re bad for my health Novak!”

“And you mine, now if you’re okay, enough of this chatting, kiss me and don’t stop.” She leant forward and placed her lips heavily on to Beas and in that moment, Bea felt truly alive and finally she knew what it felt like to be happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, been crazily busy and had trouble with my program that I write this on. Lost it all once. Anyway, here's the next chapter, I shall endeavour to post the next one sooner.

It was early afternoon a few days later. Apart from Allie and the prison guards Bea hadn’t had many visitors, so her and Allie both looked up in surprise when the door to the private hospital room opened and the governor Vera entered the room with the guard on duty that day Mr Jackson.

Vera stopped at the end of the bed and gave a small smile. “Bea, Allie, good to see you, you both had us worried for a while. How are you both feeling?”

Allie looked from Vera to Bea and gave a small smile, “Yeah, we’re doing okay, better than we were anyway,” Beas focus remained on Vera, this was their first time together since Bea and Vera had hatched their plan to set up the freak. Bea knew that Vera was aware by now that she had left the phone on her bed and that she had no intention of making Ferguson pay the legal way. No one had said anything to her about it though and she had been wondering about what had happened back at the prison since her altercation with the freak. As if she could read her mind Vera gave a wry smile and walked round to an empty chair the other side of the bed from Allie.

“I can see from your expression that you have a few questions that need answers. I thought you would, hence my visit. We have a lot to sort out. “Vera held Beas gaze.

In a voice that seemed too quiet and frail for the usual fiery redhead she finally spoke, “I’m…I’m sorry, I never, I mean I did, but I never wanted to get you in any trouble…. I just couldn’t see another way out, I thought Allie was… well you know and everyone I have ever loved was dead as well and it’s all her fault… I just needed to finish it. I needed to find peace.”

Vera nodded, “I know and for what it’s worth I do understand. I was pretty angry at you to start with Smith because you did drop me in it, but the more I thought about it, the more I understood why you did what you had to. It’s just, well, I’m sorry to say, it’s not over yet.”

Bea shook her head, “What do you mean?”

Vera looked down at the bed not having the courage to retain eye contact with Bea. “Ferguson is back at Wentworth. She’s in isolation and this time she will be staying there. But you are going to have to take the stand against her Bea. The trial is in 8 weeks. We need you to go against her once more. This time we need to make sure she’s gone for good!”

Bea shook her head, opening her mouth to speak but finding words were failing her, she tried again to no avail. This felt like another blow to her already damaged stomach and knocked the wind out of her shaky sails. Allie saw Bea faltering and took her hand in both of hers.

“No way, not a chance. She’s not doing it. Someone else can take her on; we’re done.” Allie kept her eyes fixed on Bea as she spoke, making sure that Bea was in agreement with her. When she small the slight curve of her lips, she knew she had spoken for both of them with her words. She knew Bea was tired, hell she’d had enough before Allie had been given a hot shot and Bea stabbed, she couldn’t take anymore. Hearing Vera’s voice brought her back from her silent communication with Bea.

“Look Allie, Bea. I know this is hard, I do. And I appreciate that you can’t take anymore. But what choice do we have. If you don’t testify she’ll get off, she’ll claim self-defence and walk away and then what. Then all of this will have been for nothing. Do you want all this pain and heartache to stand for nothing, because that’s what it will mean?”

Will stood back from the group of 3 women. The strength of those in front of him was humbling, particularly from Bea. And he could see that this was perhaps a step too far. But he knew that she could do it. He knew that each time she was knocked down she just kept getting back up. They had spoken about it once and Bea had told him that she kept the phrase in her head, that if you are knocked down 7 times you get back up 8 times. Will had kept those words with him these last couple of years and he felt he should provide some support at this difficult time.

“Look girls, this is none of my business and I understand that I have no idea how you are both feeling and what you have both been through, but I agree with Vera on this. You need to keep fighting and see this through. What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger. You know that right Bea?”

Bea looked at Will and felt herself at a loss. She knew what he was saying and she knew what Vera meant. But agreeing to take on the freak again, felt like the start of something that could ultimately end with someone dying like so nearly had happened last time. She felt like they had ridden their luck too many times and if they pushed it again, the luck would surely run out.

“I don’t know if I can… I feel like she’s too good, too good at winning. She always manages to come out on top. Why will it be any different this time? And what if this time she manages to kill someone, she’s done it too many times now. It’s a miracle that me and Allie are here… And I’m not risking Allies life again for anyone. Not a chance.”

Vera shook her head, “You won’t be. I’ve told you, she’s in protection and she’s not coming out, then when her trial is over there is already an agreement in place that she’ll be transferred to another prison.”

“She’ll claim self-defence anyway everyone knows it was my screwdriver so I don’t have a chance, then there’s the phone I left behind.”

Vera shook her head and leaned her face into Bea’s ear. “The phone was found next to you Bea; you must have dropped it in the fight. Unfortunately, it hadn’t recorded anything, but it was definitely there.”

Beas eyes darted to Vera’s face as she pulled away from Bea, raising her eyebrows at her, “Your memory is probably just hazy still at the minute Smith, don’t worry about it.”

Bea suddenly had a new found respect for Vera. Hell as governors went she kind of respected her anyway. They had a good understanding going and had helped each other out in the past. Bea understood now just what Vera had done in trying to make sure Ferguson paid for her crimes. She knew she had left the phone on the bed but Vera had covered for her. Maybe she could do this after all. Maybe she could finish what she started and then her and Allie could concentrate on each other without worrying when the next hit on their lives would be.


	6. Chapter 6

In the 3 weeks that followed Allie and Bea were inseparable in the small hospital room. Allie had been moved to a room next to Bea’s but she only ever went in there to sleep. Bea was beginning to make a slow recovery whilst Allie was feeling more human every day. Eventually Allie was deemed fit enough to be moved back to Wentworth and it hurt like hell to have to leave Bea behind. She was assured though that Bea wouldn’t be too far behind her. That day came just 3 weeks later. 

The doors of the prison van opened just after it had jolted to an abrupt stop. Bea was thrown momentarily forward, having to outstretch her handcuffed arms to make a connection with the sides of the van to stop herself falling. She had been daydreaming, not aware they had covered the distance between the hospital and the prison so quickly. Her daydream had been a mixture of pleasure and fear. Pleasure at the thought of seeing Allie again and all her friends. Fear at what the future held with the freak still being in the same prison. She had agreed to testify against her but Bea knew that wasn’t enough. Ferguson needed finishing properly and she knew that she was the only one who could do it. Her thoughts were interrupted as the prison officer spoke to instruct her to make her way out of the van. She stood gingerly her stomach still sore and weak. She had been released from hospital but she wasn’t better as such. There was still a long road ahead. As she got to the edge of the van and was about to negotiate the steps to the ground, a hand reached up for her to hold on to. She looked up from the steps and saw it was Will’s.  


She gave a smile, “Hey and thank you.” 

She grasped on to Wills arm and climbed down the small steps as though she was climbing down a mountain, at that moment in time the task seemed that big of a challenge to Bea. Once her feet were back on firm ground she released Wills arm and looked up at the prison doors before her, actually grateful that she was seeing them again. She raised her eyebrows at Will as he gestured towards the waiting wheelchair. But she accepted the offer without protest, gently lowering herself in to it. This was already the most she had moved about in weeks and she was feeling it already, her scarred stomach protesting by sending niggling pains shooting through her. Will flicked the foot rests up placing Beas feet on top of them so that they didn’t drag on the floor.  


“Right then, let’s get you down to medical and settled in Smith, I’ve heard there’s something of a welcoming committee waiting to see you and they’re getting impatient.”

Bea smiled and relaxed back in to the chair as Will snaked his way through the prison corridors. 

Bea allowed herself to lean back against the upright back of the bed in medical. It was actually comfy and compared to the hospital bed it was luxurious. Her eyes were closing and she felt like she couldn’t keep them open any longer. Today’s events had already been more than she had done in weeks and the exertion had taken its toll. Will looked at the pale women, her hair faded now to mainly brown rather than the vibrant red they were all used to but there was no denying the spirit of the woman and the fight was still there. He heard the voices before he saw them. A gaggle of women, huddled together, talking loudly as they made their way into Wills line of vision through the medical window. He quickly opened the door and went out in to the corridor closing Beas door quietly behind him.

“Woah, calm down. Where’s the fire? Miss Miles what’s everyone doing here?” His gaze fell on the women before him surveying him. Allie, Boomer, Liz, Maxine, Doreen and Sonia. “Only the peer worker is allowed in. Smith needs her rest.”

The women peered around the muscular physique of Will and saw Bea, eyes closed, lying still on the bed. 

“Ah would you look at her,” Liz crowed, “Fast asleep, unaware of her fan club out here.”

Miss Miles rolled her eyes, before addressing Will. “The governor said they could all visit now, stop them all moaning I think. 10 minutes only though and then after that, its Allie only until she’s back on her unit. 

Will nodded his head, “Right, come on then get yourselves in. I’ll take them from here Miss Miles and bring them back when we’re done.”


	7. Chapter 7

The women of H1 scurried around Will and in through the door to medical, Allie was at the front of the women and immediately rushed to Beas bed and placed a kiss on her forehead, grabbing her hand in her own.

“Calm down, you’re like a sex starved animal.” Boomer stated her eyes wide as she watched Allie fussing over Bea.

Maxine rubbed Boomers shoulder, “Leave her be Boomer, she’s missed her. They have a lot of catching up to do!”

“But she’s asleep. That’s just fucking weird.”

Maxine gave Boomer a look that signalled enough was enough and Boomer took that on board, choosing instead to sit herself down on one of the spare chairs around the bed. As all the noise continued Bea squeezed her eyes open, taking a few seconds to readjust to her surroundings and remember that she was no longer in the hospital.

“Hey baby,” Allie whispered running her hand down her cheek, before kissing her on the lips, lingering as long as she felt she could get away with in a room full of people. “How are you feeling?” 

Bea gave Allie a smile, “Better than I was. Are you okay?”

Allie nodded, “I am now.” Allie stepped to the side and allowed Bea to see the rest of the people in her room, “I er, bought some visitors with me too, think they’ve been missing you.”

Bea felt herself getting teary as she looked around the room at her friends in front of her. At one time she was adamant these people weren’t her friends, but she knew deep down they were and they had proved it time and time again. They had all had their issues over the years but they were always resolved and ultimately they always looked out for each other. She brushed a stray tear from her eye and felt herself blushing, embarrassed at letting her tough persona slip.

“Hey, never thought I’d be so glad to see your faces again.” She gave a small laugh and the others joined in. “Maxie how are you? You look well?”

Maxine walked towards the bed and took hold of Beas spare hand, “I’m fine honey, now you are anyway. You gave us all quite a fright.”

“I know and I’m sorry, but really how are you? The cancer?”

Maxine smiled, “It’s fine, I’ve had all my chemo, I get my results next week. But I feel well so hopefully it will all be okay. We are both fighters eh and that’s all that matters. Now you just need to concentrate on getting yourself better. We’ve missed you being around.”

Bea gave a big smile, relieved to hear that her friend was doing well and touched by her kind words, she gave Maxine’s hand a small squeeze. She then allowed her eyes to scan the rest of the room, each of her friends smiling back at her. Boomer was opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish.

“You alright Boomer?” Bea enquired

Boomer nooded, “Yeah I’m good… I was just wondering like if you would maybe show me your scars? We heard you got done good and proper? Are they gruesome?”

“Oh Boomer,” Liz moaned “It had to be you didn’t it?”

Boomer looked at Liz with a wide eyed innocent expression on her face, “What, what did I do?”

Liz shook her head as she turned her attention to Bea, “Are you in much pain lovie?”

Bea gave a small shake of her head, “It’s okay Liz, it’s getting better.”

Liz gave a tight smile, not fully believing Bea’s words.

“We heard that you’re going to testify against Ferguson. Good on ya Bea, you make sure she never hurts anyone else again.”

The rest of the girls all mumbled their agreement and Bea felt her heart sink, all this pressure to get rid of the Freak still lay at her door. She just wanted it over and soon. The women of H1 all continued talking but Bea had switched off, her mind a flurry of activity. All she could see was the Freak and all she could think about was how she had nearly killed Allie. There had to be a way to finish this once and for all. Eventually sleep overtook her confused mind and she fell into a dream filled sleep full of images of the Freak playing through her mind. Allie could tell she was dreaming and that it wasn't of anything nice and she pulled her in closer to her trying to protect her the only way she knew how. Boomer watched on wide eyed,

"So what's it like being a lesbian then?" Allie picked up the spare pillow from next to the bed and launched it at Boomers head, rolling her eyes as she did so.


	8. Chapter 8

The night time was the worst as Bea was alone and that meant she was alone with her thoughts. And that scared her. Since she had been stabbed, all she kept doing was replaying the whole nightmare on loop in her head, thinking about what had gone wrong, thinking about small little things that were driving her crazy. Things such as how the freak had gotten to the showers to hotshot Allie, she was supposed to be in protection. So one of the guards must have let her out. So one of the guards must know. But who? And why would they help her? She also couldn’t help wondering who had killed Nils Jesper for the freak. Jesper was her thug so who would she have to kill him? None of it made any sense. Where did the freak get the drugs from to hot shot Allie? There were too many little things that made Bea certain that the freak wasn’t working alone. She had someone on the inside and maybe the outside helping her. But who and why? And what did they have planned next? Having all this playing on her mind made Bea nervous for what was to come and how she could sort it all out.

Another 2 weeks passed and eventually after much begging and pleading from Bea, which fell on deaf ears, she was finally allowed back in to general population and to her unit. She was told in no uncertain terms that she was still on bed rest with no excessive walking about and no work duty for some time. Bea had agreed to everything in record time just happy to be leaving the confines of the medical cell and be back with Allie and her friends. Plus, she knew that she needed to be back amongst the women and the guards if she was going to find out who was on the inside helping the freak. She had kept her suspicions to herself, she didn’t want to involve the others and put them in harm’s way, she could do this on her own. She had taken down Brayden Holt and his family on her own, she could take down the freak too. She just needed to play the long game and strike when she was least expecting it. 

Mr Jackson kept him arm gently around Bea, his hand resting in the small of her back as he supported her on the walk back to H1. The no touching the prisoner’s policy had long since gone out the window with Bea as far as he was concerned. She needed a lot of help now to do things and he was more than happy to do that. To him, Bea didn’t feel like an ordinary prisoner. She was in here for the long haul and to him that meant that she was given leeway when others weren’t. She had a long time inside these prison walls and he wanted to make sure she at least had some happiness inside here. 

She ground to an abrupt stop just before the gates to H1. Her hands coming to rest lightly on her stomach. Mr Jackson gave her back a small rub looking down in to her eyes.

“You okay Bea?”

She nodded, “Yeah, just a bit sore. Not used to all this walking. Also I’m preparing myself for going back in there.” She nodded towards H1. “Never thought I would see this unit again. All the girls. It’s a bit overwhelming.”

Will noticed the tears that were present in Bea’s eyes and he gave a small smile.

“There’s nothing to be scared of here now though Bea, all your friends are in here and they will all look after you and help you.”

Bea gave a wry smile, “Nothing to be afraid of, apart from the freak who is just a few corridors away eh?”

Will shook his head, “There is no need to worry about her, trust me Bea. The security around her is tight and there’s no chance of her playing people like she did last time. Any worries though, any worries at all about anything, just press the panic button yeah and we’ll be here within moments.”

Bea gave a small nod, “Guess it’s time to see my public then.”

Less than an hour later Bea lay curled up on her bed with Allie wrapped around her. Her cell had been full of all the women off the unit, plus most of the prison it felt like, just a few moments earlier. All of them delighted to see Bea back and alive. It had taken Liz to kick them all out on noticing how drained Bea was looking. It was lovely to see them all and she was overwhelmed by their support but she was glad to have some alone time with Allie again, back in her own cell and not in the open medical room where she was constantly being watched.

“You okay?” Allie enquired gently stroking her thumb across Bea’s bottom lip.

“More than you’ll ever know.” Bea replied smiling as she leaned in to kiss Allie. “I never realised before how popular I was.” She gave a small chuckle, “Although I think it’s more a case of people wanting to have a look at my gruesome scars!”

Allie laughed her eyes sparkling, “Nah, it’s because everyone loves you. You tried to take down the freak for all of us in here and people won’t forget that. You risked your life for each and every one of us and that’s not something to be taken lightly.”

Bea looked at Allie her mind whirling, looking into Allie’s eyes she knew she couldn’t keep secrets from her.

“Allie, listen. You know I promised you that I would never keep secrets from you again…. Well I meant it….”

“What have you done?” Allie quickly replied.

Bea shook her head, “I haven’t done anything. Not yet anyway. I plan to though, and I feel like I have to tell you about it.”

“I don’t think I’m going to like this am I?”

Bea shook her head, “Probably not. Look the Freak, I can’t, no I won’t let her get away with everything she’s done. I need to finish it.”

“And you will in court when you testify.” Allie stated her face pale already at what Bea was saying to her, “That’s the best way to beat her now Bea. Let the courts decide her fate.”

“I can’t do that. I can’t live each day knowing that she’s alive and able to hurt someone else. I can’t cope with that. Mostly I can’t let her get away with what she did to you.”

“Bea, no. I don’t want you taking revenge on my behalf, that’s not going to happen. This is over, the court will punish her for what she did… I won’t let you get involved in this… I’m not risking having you hurt again, so stop this now.”

Bea reached out her hand and gently stroked her thumb along Allies cheek,

“You don’t get to decide that. I’ve already made my mind up. I know what I’m doing and I’m not changing my mind.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you are still enjoying this, sorry that the updates aren't regular, but I have nearly reached the point where I have wrote to and with life etc getting in the way, it will take me a bit of extra time to post updates. I'll get them on as often as possible though :)

Bea put one forkful of mash after another in to her mouth, truth be told she wasn’t even hungry and it was making her feel sick. But the current atmosphere around the dinner table was so awkward that the only way she could get through it was to occupy herself by eating. Boomer and Maxine were struggling to make inane conversation, as everyone around the table was aware of the atmosphere between Bea and Allie but unsure as to why. After all, Bea had been back less than a few hours, how could they have fallen out already. Liz shot Maxine some looks nodding her head towards Bea. Maxine shook her head back. She wasn’t willing to stick her nose in. Bea and Allie could sort this themselves she was sure.  


Bea pushed her plate away, she had barely left a mark on the food, little having made its way in to her mouth, Boomer was on it immediately.

“Hey, hey Bea… Have you finished with that? Can I have it?”

Bea gave a small smile, “Sure you can Booms.”

Boomer reached across the table and snatched at the plate bringing it in front of her. Liz shook her head.

“Boomer, what are you doing, Bea should be eating that. She needs to eat to get better.”

“It’s okay Liz, I’m really not hungry at the minute, Booms is welcome to it.”

“Yeah Liz, Bea is happy to share with me.” Boomer bobbed her tongue out at Liz before shovelling a heaped forkful of food in to her mouth.

“Yeah,” Allie mumbled the occupants of the table turning to look at her as she spoke, “Bea isn’t selfish after all.”

Everyone looked from Allie to Bea and back again unsure what Allie was getting at, Bea knew though. She knew Allie thought she was selfish to want to take on the freak again, but Bea thought about it from an entirely different angle. To her, not doing anything about the freak was selfish as it meant more people would ultimately suffer at her hands. Bea said nothing in retaliation though; she knew Allies mind wouldn’t be changed. There were some loud voices suddenly from behind as Tina Mercado and one of her drug users began a heated exchange of words.

“Nothing changes eh love,” Liz stated looking at Bea. 

Before Bea could reply she was aware of herself being jolted and falling through the air. She felt herself hit the floor before Tina landed heavily; half on her and half on the floor. Bea lay completely still on her front, feeling the wind knocked out of her sails. She was acutely aware of the pain in her stomach intensifying, having Tina in a fight and knocking you off your chair before landing on top of you was bound to hurt. Allie had rushed from her seat instantly and was grabbing at Tina pulling her roughly away from Bea,

“Fucking get off her you complete idiot,” she shouted as Tina got to her feet, pushing Allie away from her.

“Don’t worry I don’t want to be touching that any longer than I have to, she’s a lagger,” Tina spat as she began to walk off.

“Not so quick Mercado,” Will Jackson said, “Slot for you, we told you last week, anymore fighting and you would be slotted.”

Tina looked like she was about to protest but saw the look on Wills face so she quickly changed her mind. 

“Wait there,” Will instructed her before bending down to join Bea and Allie along with the rest of the girls from H1 down on the floor. 

“Come on girls, give her some space, back off, everyone sit down.”

The rest of the girls bar Allie reluctantly stood up and returned to their seats. Bea remained motionless on the floor, her forehead pressed against the cool linoleum. She was actually scared to move, her stomach was pulsating and she was scared she had caused some damage to it. She could feel Allies gentle hands rubbing her back in a slow circular manner. Will placed his hand on the back of her neck,

“Smith. Are you okay?”

Bea gave a slight nod of her head.

“Okay then, can you get up then?”

Bea gave a slight nod, “Just give me a sec…” she muttered, her voice slightly muffled by the floor.

Bea took a deep breath and slowly bought herself into a kneeling position before she felt Allie and Will either side of her holding on to her arms pulling her upright and gently placing her back on the now upright chair. Will knelt down in front of Bea, pain etched across her face and tears filling her eyes.

“You okay to walk back to you room Bea or do you need the wheelchair?”

“She needs the wheelchair,” Allie stated, “look at her, you fucking idiot Mercado, you must have shit for brains.”

“It was an accident Novak, get over it. She’ll survive, she always does.” 

Will radioed through for Prison officer Jake Stewart to come to the kitchen with a wheelchair. Bea hadn’t refused the offer and he could tell she was suffering whilst not wanting to show it to the watching women. He got to his feet as Jake entered the kitchen.

“Right ladies, come on now you’ve all finished, make your way back to your units, shows over. Jake, thanks, could you escort Mercado to the slot for me.”

Jake nodded, “Sure, she okay?”

Will looked down at Bea bent double in her chair, Allie crouched down next to her holding on to her hand,

“Not sure, I’ll have a chat with her when I get her back to her unit.”

Jake nodded, taking hold of Mercado by the arm leading her out the kitchen. They walked down the corridor in silence until they were sure no one was around.

“Nice work Mercado, I didn’t know you would strike so soon. Seems like you’re a natural. Ferguson will be impressed when I tell her.”

Tina smirked at Jake,

“I don’t fuck about, that bitch has made me suffer for long enough, I’m happy to be part of any plan to finish her for good.”

“That’s good to hear. Don’t forget though Mercado. Be discreet, if you get found out this is all coming back on you, me and Ferguson will deny everything, so make sure you don’t fuck up. Behave and get out the slot as soon as possible and then finish Bea and do it discreetly.”

Jake and Mercado looked at each other and laughed as they walked off towards the slot.


	10. Chapter 10

Will leant forward and picked Bea up underneath her arms, transferring her as gently as possible from the wheelchair to her bed. He had tried to get her to go to medical but she had flatly refused and had started to work herself up in to a state the more Will tried to persuade her, so he eventually relented and agreed to take her back to her cell instead. Now as she groaned as she was placed on the bed, Will sighed. He stepped back from the bed, giving Allie room to sit down next to Bea resting her head against her shoulder.

“I’m not happy about this Smith,” Will began, “You need checking out. You aren’t right.”

Bea gave a small shake of her head,

“I’m fine Mr Jackson, honest. It just knocked the wind out of me, it’s easing off now I’m sat here.”

“I’ll keep an eye on her Mr Jackson, don’t worry. If she gets any worse I will drag her to medical myself.”

Will gave a small smile to Allie, “Okay, but complete bed rest and I mean it. You need to take it easy Smith. Give me a shout if you need anything.”

He stayed a few moments longer, weighing up the situation, before reluctantly making his way out the cell.

“Thank you, I didn’t think he was going to let me get away without going to medical… I appreciate it; I couldn’t stand being back there again.”

Allie didn’t say anything for a moment, before she nodded and spoke.

“I meant what I said though; if you get any worse I’m getting help. I’m not sitting here watching you suffer. And for what it’s worth, I’m still mad at you. Trust you to go and get yourself hurt to get my sympathy.”

Bea gave a small smile, “Did it work?”

“You know it did or I wouldn’t be here now.”

Bea looked at Allie, her stare so intense it made Allie look away briefly.

“I’m still pissed with you so quit looking at me like that, it’s not going to work.”

Bea unconsciously ran her tongue across her bottom lip,

“And don’t do that either, you know it makes me go funny.”

Bea let out a laugh, “I’m sorry it wasn’t intentional. I do appreciate you looking after me you know; it’s getting to be a bit of a habit now isn’t it?”

“I don’t mind, I like looking after you…I just want to keep you safe… that’s why I was mad with you before. I don’t want you intentionally putting yourself in harm’s way. You are everything to me; I don’t know how I have managed these last few months without you. I don’t want to be without you again. Please don’t leave me.”

“Allie I will never leave you. You have given me a reason to get out of bed in the morning, a reason to fight, a reason to live. And that to me is precious. You are part of me now and there is no escape.”

She gave a small chuckle and leaned gently to kiss Allie on the lips, rubbing her thumb across her cheek. 

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily. I promise you, whatever happens; you have got me forever, okay?”

Allie nodded her head, wanting so much to believe what Bea was saying and for now she chose to believe her for the sake of keeping the peace. 

“Now tell me really, how you feeling? I could kill Mercado. Do you need any painkillers or anything?”

Bea shook her head,

“I’ve got the only drug I need right here with me and that’s more than enough, I can handle any pain as long as I’ve got you.”

Allie gently placed her arm around Bea, allowing Bea to rest against her. For now the 2 women united and together.


	11. Chapter 11

A couple of days passed peacefully, Bea used the time to rest and try to recover both from her original injuries and the extra strain to them that her fall in the canteen had caused. With all the sitting about it gave her time to think and that was never a good thing. She couldn’t get out of her head the fact that Tina had knocked her off her chair. Was it all too much of a coincidence?  
Allie stayed by her side whenever she could, only work duties dragging her away. A quiet calm had descended and it was this which made Bea nervous and on edge. Mercado had been released from the slot earlier that day and it was something that was playing on Bea’s mind. Allie had tried to reassure Bea that it was just her mind playing tricks on her and that Mercado wasn’t clever enough to be plotting against Bea.

“That takes brains Bea,” Allie had laughed, “And that’s something Mercado doesn’t have. So really I wouldn’t give it another thought.”

Bea had wanted to agree with Allie but there was a niggling doubt that refused to leave.  
Allie had left for her work duties half an hour previous and Bea was counting the minutes until she returned, when Linda Miles poked her head round her cell door.

“Smith, the Governor has told me to come escort you for a shower whilst everyone is at work duty. You okay with that?”

Bea nodded sitting up gingerly, “Sure, just give me a minute to grab my stuff.”

Miss Miles made inane conversation as she escorted Bea along the corridor. It was a slow process as Bea shuffled along, trying to keep up with Miles. She knew that Miles was deliberately walking faster than usual, but this just made her smile as she deliberately walked slower.

“Smith if you walk any slower I will carry you and I don’t think that will do your image much good will it?”

Bea chuckled and bobbed her tongue out behind Miss Miles back as she continued to follow her albeit a bit quicker than before. Once at the showers Miles held the door open and watched as Bea entered.

“You've got 10 minutes Smith. I’ll be waiting out here when you finish.”

Bea nodded her head and made her way to one of the empty shower cubicles. She appreciated the fact that Vera was letting her shower separately at the minute. It took her quite a while to complete being as she couldn’t bend very well, plus the fact she didn’t want all the women gawping at her scars. She hung her wash bag outside of the shower and stepped out of her dressing gown, hanging it alongside the bag. Stepping into the warm flowing water she allowed herself to relax as the water soothed her savaged skin. She began to wash herself slowly, her mind totally focused on the task in hand, so focused that she failed to hear the hushed voices outside of the shower room door, followed by the door slowly opening and closing. Turning off the shower, Bea reached for her towel and gown. Quickly drying herself, before slipping the gown on. She pulled the curtain back and went to step out of the cubicle, as she did so she saw something flash in front of her eyes before she felt a heavy object connecting with her head and then everything went black.

Allie raced into H1 and swung the cell door open, expecting to find Bea. She loved finishing work duty and knowing that she could spend the rest of the day uninterrupted with her girl. So her heart immediately sank when she found the cell empty. She heard voices getting louder and swung round to see Maxine and Liz arriving at H1.

“You okay love?” Liz enquired noticing the sad expression on Allie’s face.

“Bea’s not here.” Allie simply stated

Maxine smiled and rubbed Allie’s arm, “It’s okay hun, I saw the Governor earlier, she said she was arranging it for Bea to take a shower whilst everyone was at work duty. So that will be where she is.”

Allie’s face lit up into a huge smile, “Thanks Maxie,” she gushed as she took off down the corridor at world record pace. 

As she got near the shower block she slowed down to a walking pace, using the time to catch her breath. If she was lucky she would catch Bea still in the shower and maybe get to show her just how much she had missed her today. The lack of guard stood outside the block seemed strange to Allie but she didn’t think that much of it as she pushed the door open. The sight that greeted her was something that would live with Allie for the rest of her life and would prove to be a sight that would haunt her dreams and wake her up for many a night to come. Bea was lying motionless, half in and half out of the shower cubicle, there was a small gash across her forehead with blood seeping from it and pooling underneath her head and an angry bruise spreading alongside it. Allie felt her own heart beating loudly in her ears as she rushed the short distance to crouch next to Bea.

“Bea! Bea. Can you hear me? It’s okay, I’m getting help. Bea, hang on, please just hang on.”

Allie launched herself at the panic button pressing it wildly, tears streaming down her face, obstructing her vision. As the loud siren sounded around the prison walls, Allie made her way back to Bea’s side, gently pushing her hair aside from the blood. As she did so, Bea let out a small groan, her hands coming up to her head, trying to wipe at the wound. Allie took her hands in her own.

“Bea, it’s okay, just lie still, you’ve been injured... Help is coming, ssshhh it’s okay.”

Bea groaned again and gripped on to Allie’s hand, 

“Someone… bashed me…” she groaned as the doors opened and Will Jackson and Linda Miles came rushing in.


	12. Chapter 12

The next time Bea opened her eyes she was back in medical; this thought alone caused her to let out a loud groan. Vera and Will along with the Nurse all stepped closer to the bed, breaking their conversation at the fact that Bea was awake.

“This is getting to be a bit of a habit now Smith, anyone would think you like the attention.”

Vera gave a small sympathetic smile towards Bea.

“Can you tell us what happened?”

Bea shook her head, her voice groggy as she began to speak;

“All I know is I was taking a shower and when I stepped out someone rushed at me and hit me. The next thing I know, I was waking up with Allie next to me. Where is she? Is she okay?”

“Allie is completely fine; she’s back in the unit, worried about you. Are you sure you don’t know who did this?”

Bea shook her head again, “No but I’m beginning to think someone doesn’t like me.”

Vera nodded her head,

“So am I Smith, so am I.”

“When can I get out of here?” Bea enquired, looking between the 3 people round her bed.

“Not just yet,” The nurse said, “You’ve had quite a bash to the head, I want to keep an eye on you for at least 24 hours. You’re lucky it’s not another visit to the hospital, this could have been a lot worse, especially given your ongoing injuries. Thankfully you escaped with just a few stitches to the cut on your head and luckily no further damage to your stomach.”

Bea said nothing but sank her head back against the cool pillow. Her mind tangled with thoughts. This wasn’t another coincidence. This latest incident was tied to the previous one in the kitchen. It all had to be related to Ferguson and Tina. But there was a missing piece to the puzzle and she needed to find it quickly before she was taken out completely. 

 

Allie sat with her head in her hands in the empty equipment room, trying to get her head around the latest injury to Bea. The door to the room was pushed to, a sign that she didn’t want to talk to anyone, she needed to be alone. She had been let in to see Bea briefly earlier, but was told then that she’d have to wait to see her again until she came out of medical tomorrow. She felt that was completely unfair. She needed more time with Bea. They needed to get their heads together about everything that was going on. Bea needed protecting and she was going to be the one to do it. As she sat debating what she could do to help, she heard voices from outside the door. She got to her feet quietly, not wanting to be found. She moved closer to the small gap in the door so she could see if she could hear who was outside. The hushed voices soon became louder and Allie realised it was Jake and Tina. Allie pressed herself against the wall, in an attempt to make herself smaller and less likely to be seen. The voices outside were loud and angry and Allie could hear every word.

“I just don’t get it Mercado, you had the perfect opportunity. I had got rid of Miles from outside for you. There was nothing else to do; you just had to finish it. And what did you do? You gave her a small bump on the head.”

“I heard a noise outside, I was disturbed. I didn’t know who was out there and I’m not doing any more time for that bitch.”

“Ferguson isn’t happy. You’ve had 2 attempts now and failed at both. It’s pretty simple, Smith’s stomach is fucked; aim for that and you do the most damage. Don’t fuck it up again Mercado or you will be hung out to dry. Get it?”

“I get it, don’t worry, next time I'll finish her for good.”

Allie fell back against the wall, her knees giving way beneath her as she slid down the wall coming to rest in a seated position. Her mind was racing; she couldn’t quite believe what she had heard. She knew in her heart that someone was out to get Bea, but she hadn’t wanted to believe it. Hearing that it was 3 people determined to kill her made her feel physically sick and she had to lean over quickly as she heaved. She needed to tell Bea. She needed to tell everyone. She needed to do whatever she had to, to make sure Bea was safe. She scrambled to her feet as fast as she could and raced off back to her unit. She needed to sort this and now.

 

Allie arrived back at the unit to find it eerily quiet. She cursed quietly under her breath. Why was no one ever around when you needed them? She turned quickly instead, her mind becoming clearer. She knew who she could tell. She thundered into H3 and skidded to a halt. Kaz raised her eyes from the book she was reading. Swinging her feet round, she placed them on the floor rather than up on the sofa where they had just been. Things were still tense between the 2 women since Kaz had helped Ferguson with her attempt on Bea’s life the first time. But slowly over the months, Kaz had managed to convince Allie that she hadn’t wanted to kill Bea and that technically Ferguson had tricked her in to it. Now Kaz gave Allie a small smile, patting the seat next to her.

“Hey buba, have a seat. You okay?”

Allie sat down on the edge of the sofa, wringing her hands together nervously.

“Hey Allie, what is it? You can talk to me about anything you know. Is Bea okay?”

“Yes and no. She is okay… I mean after the attack in the showers, she’ll be out of medical tomorrow. But then she won’t be okay.”

Kaz shook her head, “You’re not making any sense buba, what are you talking about?”

“I told Bea she was paranoid, she kept going on about how what happened in the kitchen the other day wasn’t an accident. I told her not to be silly. But she was really worried. I could tell. And then when this latest attack happened I began to think she was right. And she is. I’ve just overheard Jake talking to Mercado. They were saying that Mercado is trying to kill Bea. These last 2 assaults have been on purpose. Mercado is working for Jake and for Ferguson… She's running things from isolation. The fucking freak is still trying to kill Bea and she has people helping her. What can I do Kaz? I need to sort this out. I need your help.”

“Okay, okay, calm down.” Kaz instructed moving closer to Allie on the sofa and giving her thigh a squeeze.

“Does Bea know?”

Allie shook her head, “No, I can’t see her again till she’s out of medical tomorrow.”

“Well that’s probably for the best,” Kaz stated, “We don’t want to worry her, she has enough to deal with at the moment, getting herself well again, without worrying that someone is going to try and kill her every 5 minutes!”

“She has to know Kaz. She has to be aware what’s happening, so she can be more careful.”

“Allie, it doesn’t work like that. If you tell her, Bea will just get angry and hell bent on revenge and probably end up hurting herself even more. I’m top dog now and I can sort this. Okay?”

“How?”

“We have got to sort the main problem and that’s the freak. I owe Bea for what I helped the freak do to her before. Me and you have always made a good team, haven’t we kidda? Do you fancy helping me help Bea out?”

“What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know yet, give me a couple of days to think of a plan. Then we will strike.”

Kaz pulled Allie towards her in to a hug. The 2 women bonded in their shared hatred for the freak and also in their fear at what was to come.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, just a little filler chapter that sets up the shape of things to come :)

It was a couple of days later and Kaz walked slowly passed H1. It had become a regular walk for her since her chat with Allie, she wanted to keep an eye on whether Allie and Bea were both safe. She was careful to be discreet and not draw any attention to herself. She didn’t want Bea becoming suspicious and wondering what she was up to. As she passed by now she saw Bea lying on the sofa asleep with her head on Allie’s lap. Allie was gazing adoringly at Bea, but found herself looking up as Kaz passed. They shared a small smile and Kaz walked on happy they were safe for now. She didn’t head back to her own unit though. Instead she walked the corridors in search of someone that she needed to talk to. Her feet squeaked on the linoleum floor as she turned in to an empty corridor and right in to the path of just who she was after. Jake.

She stopped walking and waited for him to get to her. She could hear her own heart beating in her ears. This had to go well otherwise it would be a suicide mission.

“Proctor, what are you doing round here?”

“Waiting to talk to you.”

“Okay," Jake replied, a puzzled look on his face, "What do you want?”

“Oh I want a lot of things Jake; mainly I want my friends to be safe."

“Stop talking in riddles Proctor, now what do you want or you can go back to your unit?”

“I know.”

Jake let out a sigh, “Know? Know what?”

“I know about you and Ferguson and Mercado… I know what you are trying to do to Bea. I know you are responsible for her fall in the kitchen and her attack in the showers”

Jakes mouth dropped open momentarily, a look of shock mixed with fear flashed across his face, before he composed himself and gave Kaz a smirk.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Proctor. Now back to your unit else I will have you slotted for attempting to intimidate an officer.”

“You can deny it all you want. But you were overheard talking. I know all about what you’re doing and what you plan to do. And unless you play ball with me, I will lag to the governor and you’ll be spending some time of your own on the wrong side of the prison bars.”

Jake looked intensely at Kaz, trying to size her up. Trying to work out if she was serious or not. He quickly came to the conclusion that she was. 

“What do you want Proctor? Why not just go straight to the Governor with what you know?”

“Because I want this to end for good and there’s only one way to do that… You are helping me finish off Ferguson for good…. And then I will keep you and Mercado out of it. Do we have a deal?”

“You can’t be serious… You don’t even like Smith, so why are you putting yourself in the firing line for her?” 

Kaz stepped towards Jake, her face set in a snarl.

“Because I’m top dog round here now and it’s up to me to protect the women. Plus Ferguson has got one over on me before; I’m not letting her win this little game. Now what’s it to be? Are you switching sides or do I have to go and have a chat with the governor?”


	14. Chapter 14

Bea lazily opened her eyes, feeling a bit more refreshed after her nap. Liz and Maxine sat around the table directly in front of the sofa where she lay. Allie was lazily wrapping strands of her hair around her finger whilst watching some reality show on the TV. For a moment Bea just lay there, feeling content and enjoying her hair being played with. For a fleeting moment she felt completely relaxed and at ease, she even felt safe, surrounded by all her friends. This was what she craved, she was no longer top dog and this was the future she had imagined and longed for when she gave it up. How she longed for this. There was just the small matter of someone trying to kill her that was getting in the way at the moment. She felt Allie place a kiss on the side of her head as she realised she was awake.

“Hey sleepy head. You okay?”

Bea nodded, shuffling over so she was laying on her back instead of her side, her head still in Allies lap. 

“For a minute when I woke up, everything was okay.” Bea croaked, her voice still heavy with sleep. “Then I remembered that I’m not very popular round here.” 

She gave a small smile, but Allie could see the fear that lay in her eyes.

“Hey, you’ll always be my number one. Stuff the rest of them. Me and you against the world.”

“I wish it was that easy, I really do. I just wish I knew who it was. That’s the worst thing. I’m driving myself crazy going over it in my head, trying to put all the little pieces together, but failing to get them to match up. I think I’m going mad Allie.”

Allie let out a sigh, guilt eating away at her. Knowing the truth but not being able to tell Bea made her feel terrible. She knew she had to tell her, no matter what Kaz had said. She couldn’t keep secrets from Bea, especially something as big as this, she just hoped that Bea wouldn’t react badly and ruin whatever Kaz had got planned. She spoke slowly to Bea, looking directly in to her eyes.

“You’re not going crazy Bea. It’s natural to be scared. Look, if I was to tell you something, you have to promise not to go off on one. You have to promise not to tell anyone. And you have to promise to stay calm.”

Bea sat up gingerly, wincing as the wounds on her stomach protested at being moved so suddenly.

“Whats going on?”

“Just say you promise Bea, you’re injured, you’re not well. A plan is in place to sort it all out. All you need to do is stay calm and not react. It's being sorted.”

Maxine and Liz looked over from the table at seeing Bea sit up.

“Everything okay?” Liz enquired

Bea looked over to the table; she had forgotten they were there. Allie spoke breaking the silence.

“Can you two give us 5 minutes alone please? I just need to have a chat with Bea in private.”

“Sure.” Liz agreed and Maxine gave a nod of her head in confirmation as the 2 women made their way to Liz’s cell and closed the door. Allie turned her attention back to Bea, automatically taking her hands in her own.

“So you promise yeah Bea?”

“I guess so. I don’t know what I’m promising to though, but go on.”

“I know who’s trying to kill you.” Allie blurted out.

Bea’s face was one of shock, she pulled her hands away from Allie’s and shook her head. 

“I… I don’t understand,” Bea muttered her voice quiet, “What do you mean, you know?”

“A few days ago when you were in medical, I overheard a conversation that I wasn’t supposed to. It was between Jake and Tina. They were arguing about how Tina was doing a rubbish job of trying to kill you and Jake was saying… well he was saying that Ferguson wouldn’t be happy unless she finished the job soon.”

As Allie finished talking, her words hung in the air. Neither woman knowing what to say next. Allie tried to take Bea’s hand again but she pulled away.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Allie felt her heart sink, she knew Bea was disappointed in her for keeping a secret.

“I couldn’t get to you in medical, they said no visitors until the next day and I didn’t know what to do. I needed someone to talk to. So I went and saw Kaz. I told her what I’ve just told you. She’s top dog now. She told me she would sort it and I believe her. But she also said not to tell you because it would just upset you.”

“Upset me? Upset me? Of course it will fucking upset me! People are trying to kill me! But I needed to know. I don’t need you lying to me to protect me. I don’t need or want you talking to Kaz about me behind my back..”

“It wasn’t like that…”

“Yes, it was. You talked about me to Kaz and planned what to do without even telling me. What if Mercado had tried to kill me again the last couple of days, if I had known I could have been more vigilant..”

“I have been watching you and so has Kaz…”

“I don’t need protecting…”

“Yes you do Bea. You may like to think you are some big hard woman, who's untouchable, but at the minute you are at a disadvantage. You’re injured and you can’t look after yourself if something happens. Look at the last couple of times. You’re my girlfriend, my girl, I love you. I want to look after you and protect you and be here for you. Bea we are stronger together than we are apart and with the freak after you we need all the help we can get. I’m sorry for not telling you sooner, but everything I have done has only been to keep you safe. I wouldn’t be able to live if anything happened to you…. That’s how much I feel for you…”

Bea wiped roughly at the tear running down her cheek before leaning forward and pressing her lips firmly to Allie’s, her tongue gaining entrance between her girlfriends lips as their tongues danced together. Breathlessly they both eventually pulled apart. 

“I’m sorry Allie,” Bea said, “You’re right, you have been looking after me and I do appreciate it. It’s just a shock I guess, hearing there’s a team of people out there trying to kill me. Not as popular as I thought I was eh?”

She gave a small smile but Allie could see the fear and worry in her eyes. 

“Hey, listen to me, I’m here okay? We’re in this together. There is no way on earth anyone is going to hurt you again. You and me forever yeah?”

“We sound like a couple of teenagers; we should be scrawling our names together on the back of books and stuff.”

Allie laughed,

“And we will, just as soon as we sort this little problem out. I’ll get in touch with Kaz. Tell her she needs to come over and tell us what’s going on.”

Bea nodded trying desperately to keep the worry from her face. She thought knowing who it was for sure would ease her mind, but it had in fact made her feel worse. Three people all conspiring to kill her. She felt physically sick. She just hoped she was strong enough to win, with no one she loved or cared for getting hurt along the way.


	15. Chapter 15

Less than an hour later, Bea and Allie were sat on Bea’s bed. The cell door closed tightly in an attempt to shut out the world. Bea was exhausted. The events of the last few days combined with her original injuries had taken its toll. She lay against Allie with her eyes closed, dozing between sleep and consciousness. Fighting to stay awake so that she could talk to Kaz, who they had been informed was on her way over. Every part of her body ached with a pain that was indescribable. But worse than that was the mental pain she was currently enduring. Weary from the constant battles that she had to face daily inside these prison walls. All her life she had been fighting these battles; from her dad with his drink problems to Harry and the abuse she had suffered at his hands to Debbie and her murder and all the aftermath that followed. She wanted to know when she would be left alone in peace, to live a quiet life and experience happiness without a constant worrying or fear.

Kaz quietly entered the cell, not wishing to draw attention to the fact that she was visiting Bea Smith. She closed the door silently behind her. As she turned around she stood for a moment reflecting on the scene before her. Allie was sat leaning on the wall with Bea lying between her legs, eyes closed, her breathing regular and soft. Kaz felt her heart warm momentarily, she couldn’t deny that these two women had a connection and she felt happy for Allie that she was finally experiencing the love that she deserved. Allie tilted her head and motioned for Kaz to have a seat on the closed toilet seat opposite.

“I thought we agreed not to tell her?” 

Kaz stated, not wasting any time before sitting down and placing her forearms on her knees, leaning forward, her words more of a whisper than anything else.  
Allie rested her chin on top of Bea’s head, her eyes focused on the body of her girlfriend in her arms.

“I had to tell her. She was driving herself mad trying to figure out who was trying to kill her, I can’t lie to her Kaz; she deserves the truth.”

“So what now then, are you willing to let her get herself hurt again, because that’s what will happen now?”

“I won’t get hurt and it’s not up to Allie or you to save me Kaz.”

Bea opened her eyes slowly as she finished talking, she had been awoken by the hushed voices, her senses at the minute on high alert, meaning she wasn’t sleeping well, every little noise waking her.

“Look I appreciate what you were trying to do, but this is my problem, I can sort it.”

“No Bea you can’t. This is bigger than just you. You told me when I took over as top dog to look after the women and that’s what I am doing. You are part of this prison and I will look out for you. Plus, you mean a lot to Allie, so I want to help you both. I think 3 of us against 3 of them is more of a fair fight, don’t you?”

Despite not wanting to agree with Kaz, Bea knew she was right. They stood a much better chance of taking the freak down if they were united. But she wasn’t happy about Allie being involved. She didn’t want her within 100 miles of the freak.

“Okay, I agree with what you’re saying but I don’t want Allie involved.”

“What,” Allie blurted out, “You have got to be kidding me?”

Bea shook her head, unwilling to turn round and look Allie in the eye.

“No. It’s too dangerous. I don’t want you anywhere near that woman. She’s a psychopath.”

“Yeah, I know. She’s tried to kill you enough times already as well as me. I told you what was happening and I didn’t have to. So you aren’t shutting me out. We’re in this together. We will take her down together or not at all.”

“I have to agree with her Bea.” Kaz said, “We need numbers behind us if we have any chance of this. Don’t worry; I won’t let anything happen to her… to either of you.”

Bea nodded her head admitting defeat as Allie squeezed her tighter from behind. She wasn't happy about having Allie anywhere near the freak but she knew she wouldn't win. That girl was just as stubborn as she was.

“So,” she said, “When do we do this?”

"Soon," Kaz said, "We start with Tina, get her out the way. I have already sorted Stewart, he's playing ball, so once we have Mercado out the way, we'll have a clear run at Ferguson, without any danger to you Bea."

Bea nodded her head at Kaz's words, not wanting to admit it but already slightly impressed that Kaz had got Jake Stewart on side already. She actually felt a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

 

Tina Mercado sat silently in her cell, lying back against her pillow. The drone of her television rumbled on in the background but she wasn’t paying any attention to it. She had her mind on other things. Mainly Bea Smith and what she could do to kill her quickly and discreetly and before Ferguson took her aggression out on her instead. 

Kaz knew exactly where Tina Mercado was and what she was up to. She knew every movement of this woman’s life for the last few days. Now as she and Allie and Bea, plus some of Kaz’s crew silently made their way towards her cell, Kaz couldn’t help but smile. She was always against violence towards women, but when this woman was intent on helping the freak and killing Bea, then she was fair game as far as Kaz was concerned. 

Bea was nervous. They all knew they had to deal with Tina quickly and then start on the next step of the plan. So much rode on this, they couldn’t afford to mess up. As they got to the cell, they gathered together in silence. Kaz stood at the front of the group of women and looked round checking they were all ready. After a few moments she took a deep breath and swung the cell door open to reveal a startled Tina inside.

 

They walked back down the corridor going their separate ways, trying as hard as they could not to arose suspicion. For the next part of the plan they all needed to be on top of their game. It was no good if they were locked away in the slot. Kaz’s crew walked along rubbing their bruised knuckles whilst Allie and Bea who had only been spectators held hands tightly with each other. Neither happy with witnessing such violence but both knowing it was necessary.

“You Okay?” Allie enquired, her blue eyes searching out Bea’s brown ones.

Bea nodded her head and squeezed Allies hand a bit tighter. She was relieved that part one of the plan had gone well, Tina was out of action now. She just wanted the next bit over as soon as possible. She would never get used to violence. She had learnt what it was at an early age and it had continued throughout her life. She had always been the one of the receiving end though until she had come to prison. She hated to think that she was the one to cause hurt to anyone, but since being in prison, she had inflicted her fair share of violence herself. All of which she told herself was necessary, Jacs and Brayden the most necessary of all. She made a mental promise to herself that when all this was over she would try and live a life free of violence. 

“I’m okay, are you?”

Allie nodded too.

“Of course, I’m not immune to this type of thing Bea, I was part of Kaz’s crew on the outside don’t forget, bashing people was our speciality.”

Bea gave a small smile; her heart heavy at what Allie had been subjected to already in her life. This was why this had to work; she wanted her and Allie to live a happy life, as happy as they could be in prison anyway. She swallowed hard, pushing her own feelings deep down inside of her, she needed to be strong and she needed to see this through.


	16. Chapter 16

The following day arrived quickly, too quickly for Bea’s liking and as she sat at breakfast with the rest of H1 she could literally taste the strange atmosphere that was hanging like a lead balloon in the room. The ladies that morning were unusually quiet as most sensed something was going on. Everyone had heard what had happened to Tina Mercado and most knew it was something to do with Bea and Kaz, although no one dared say anything. On top of that they all knew that Kaz and Bea were acting oddly. They were snappier than usual and unwilling to get drawn in to conversations with people; they had been shutting themselves away for days now. 

Bea pushed her uneaten cereal away from her and laid her hands flat on the table, trying to stop them from shaking. She wasn’t so much nervous about what they were about to do, more the fact that she was going to be face to face with the Freak in a couple of hours and the last time that had happened, she had nearly died. Allie could see the fear radiating from Bea and she knew what it was about. Hell she wasn’t scared about taking revenge; after all she had killed Jacs and Brayden single handed. This was all to do with the Freak. Allie laid her own hands on top of Beas, they were cold and clammy. Allie applied more pressure to stop them shaking. 

“It’s okay,” Allie whispered her words only loud enough for Bea to hear, “I won’t let her hurt you again, I promise.”

“It’s you I’m more worried about,” Bea whispered back.

Allie removed one of her hands and gently stroked Bea’s cheek with it,

“Then I promise you that I won’t let her hurt me either.”

Bea kissed Allies hand gently before giving her a small smile. 

“Everything okay Bea?” Liz enquired, aware of the odd atmosphere and hushed words between her friends.

“Sure it is Liz, Allies just trying to sign me up for some classes, she wants to keep me busy.”

“I’m sure Allie could keep you busy in other ways eh Allie?” Boomer sniggered, adding a third sugar to her cup of tea.

“Boomer do you want to drink that tea or wear it?” Bea enquired, raising her eyebrows.

“Ah, erm drink it Bea, sorry… Guess you’ll have to sign up for some classes then eh.”

Allie laughed and squeezed Bea’s hands.

“Leave her alone, you bully, she does have a point.”

Bea smirked and was about to reply to Allie when she saw Kaz staring in her direction. She moved her gaze to Kaz and Kaz gave a small nod of her head. An indication that she was ready. Bea stood up gently pulling Allie with her.

“We’re just going for a walk guys,” Bea told the rest of the girls around the table as she and Allie gathered up their cups and dishes not once letting go of each others hands. As they headed past Kaz’s table, she too stood up and followed them out.

“Make your way towards isolation,” She hissed to them, “Stewart is waiting for us, he’s going to let us in and give us what we need to finish the job.”

Bea and Allie both nodded their heads in confirmation that they had heard Kaz. Kaz placed a hand on each of the women’s upper arms.

“Don’t look so worried, this will all be over soon.”

Again Bea and Allie didn’t speak, just squeezed their hands tighter together as they made their way down the corridor behind Kaz.

Jake Stewart stood nervously at the entrance gate to isolation. He had managed to persuade the governor to put him in charge down there that day. He was already having a stressful day. Having to smuggle in what Kaz had requested had required strong nerves and these had been tested again when Ferguson kept shouting out to talk to him. He just wanted Kaz to hurry up and for it all to be over. He wiped his forehead furiously, beads of sweat breaking out on it as he checked his watch for the hundredth time. As he looked back up he saw them on the other side of the gate coming towards him. Glancing around he checked the cameras were all still positioned facing the wall before he swiped his card and let the women enter.

“Do you have what I asked for?” Kaz enquired as she passed through the door. 

Jake closed it behind her, turning to face the 3 women, before placing his hands inside his trousers and pulling out an object wrapped in an old sheet. He passed it to Kaz who held it gently, unwrapping it as though it was a precious gem. Allie let out a gasp as the first glimpse of the object came in to view. A gun.

“Don’t look so shocked buba,” Kaz said, looking at Allie, “How else did you think we were going to finish this once and for all. Bea knows how to use one of these anyway, don’t you Bea?” 

She finished talking and looked at Bea. The former top dog looked anything but a confident gun user and killer as she stood under the bright lights of the isolation corridor. Her hair once vibrant red had completely faded to her original brown colour and her pale face was adorned with the large cut to her head caused by Tina Mercado. She stood with her shoulders slightly slumped, a stance that she had adopted since the injury to her stomach, one which was necessary to alleviate the pain she felt across her midriff whenever she was stood upright or walking. Her once muscular build had been replaced by a more lean, some would call scrawny figure. Weeks in a hospital bed, followed by weeks of having no appetite and not exercising had caused even Bea to look at her own body in shock. Even during her bad times with Harry she had never been this slender and weak. It was something she was determined to rectify, but it would all take time. She knew she needed to get her confidence back as well. The old Bea would have relished this challenge; instead she looked nervously to the gun in Kaz’s arms. She swallowed the bile that had made its way up to her throat. Allie squeezed her hand and bought her back to reality, reminding herself why she needed to kill Ferguson. Not for her own safety, but for Allies. She could deal with any injury or pain to herself, but anyone causing any harm to Allie could not get away with it. She drew her eyes up level with Kaz’s and began to speak in a voice that sounded more confident and cocky than she felt.

“Sure I do. I appreciate you getting this for me Kaz; I can sort it from here. I’m already a lifer, give it me and I’ll get it over with.”

Kaz passed the gun to Bea, holding on to it as she placed it in to Bea’s hands.

“Sounds like the best plan to me; we’ll be right behind you though Bea. We are in this together.” She took her hands off the gun and turned to Jake.

“Right then Stewart, let’s go see the Freak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. I have used a bit or artistic licence here about the gun etc. I know Jake smuggled drugs in to Wentworth in season 4, but imagined a gun would have been even more difficult. So I googled about guns and metal detectors (so if no more story you know I have been arrested for looking at things like that ha ha) Anyway, for the purpose of this story, Jake managed it :)


	17. Chapter 17

There are certain moments in life that remain with people no matter what, good or bad, happy or sad, moments that create ingrained images in people’s minds, that they replay over and over whether they choose to or not. Seeing the face of Joan Ferguson as the cell door opened and she saw who was gathered on the other side of it was just such a moment that Bea knew she would never be able to shake off. Her heart was beating so loudly she was sure everyone around her could hear it. Ferguson slowly stood up from the bed on which she had been sat. She didn’t blink as Jake walked in to the cell and used a mop to push the cctv cameras angle so that it was facing the wall. When that was done he walked back out in to the corridor, his eyes darting both ways, keeping an eye out that no one was coming. Ferguson remained staring at the 3 women now in front of her.

“Well well well. What do we have here? No visitors for weeks and then three at once, what luck I have.”

Allie tried to stand herself in front of Bea, determined to protect the woman she loved at all costs, but Bea wasn’t having any of it and shook her head at Allie, pushing her behind her instead. Ferguson had her eyes focused on Bea, she had barley glanced at the other 2 women in the room with her. Bea had always held her focus. Some would say it was an infatuation. She had wanted to form an alliance with Bea when she had first met her, impressed by the woman’s courage and values and she did everything in her power to get her on side. When that failed and she realised they would never conspire together and the power that Bea held over the other woman, she knew the only way to deal with Bea was to kill her. Although that did sadden her, it became her mission, her focus and her life when she was stuck behind those prison bars. Now she gave a lopsided smile to Bea, never did she think they would get the chance to be face to face again.

“Smith. Nice to see you again. I trust you are keeping well.”

Bea forced herself to stand up straighter, determined to not show any weakness to this woman, this monster.

“It’s not nice to see you,” Bea growled, the cold from the metal of the gun pressing into her back; where it was tucked in the waistband of her trousers. A constant reminder of what she was about to do. 

Staring back at Ferguson, she felt herself growing stronger, this was the woman who had tried to kill Allie, and this was the woman who had caused her years of pain and anguish. And all of a sudden the fear she had felt at seeing her again was replaced with anger, anger and a need for revenge, a need for closure.

“We know what you’ve been doing, that you’re behind the attacks on me, that you’ve got Mercado and Stewart working for you, doing your dirty work.”

Fergusons face never changed expression, if she was shocked she didn’t show it. Her calmness and lack of reaction put Bea off kilter momentarily but she continued anyway;

“It looks like you’ve finally been outsmarted Freak, all of a sudden the tables have turned and you’re on your own.”

“Oh I’ve always been on my own Smith, that’s why I always win, never had to rely on anyone, never had anyone to let me down. It’s the best way. You’ll learn one day that no matter what you do, or what relationships you forge, at the end of the day you will be on your own. Oh it’s important to have people to help you and people you can use to your advantage, but at the end of the day you can only trust yourself.”

“That’s the opinion of a bitter and dried up woman who has no friends.” Bea snarled

“If you say so Smith, I see it more as the wise words of a woman who has been there and seen it all. After all I thought we were friends and look how you treated me, turning on me with a screwdriver. Not very friendly at all was it?”

“Ha, I knew you were delusional Freak but even I didn’t think you were that crazy. Friends? Us? Not in a million years, you’re a monster. You have hurt and killed so many people. People that I love and care for. You couldn’t even do the right thing and die quickly when I tried to kill you.”

“Yes well, I did think you would put up more of a fight than you did. Seems you aren’t as strong as you think you are Smith. Not physically or mentally. I saw it in your eyes that day, you were tired, and you’d had enough. I was doing you a favour, taking all the pain away from you, I was letting you go be with your daughter, after all that’s what you want isn’t it Bea? To be with Debbie again, you’d tried once before to join her but failed. I was helping you out. Life in here, growing old alone, all of your friends leaving you one by one, or a quick way out, straight to Debbie, straight to where your heart really lies. Don’t tell me that’s not what you want?”

Bea said nothing for a moment, hating the fact that Ferguson was talking about her daughter and saying things that did actually ring true for her. 

“Don’t you dare say Debbie’s name, you have no right to even talk about her. And you have no idea what you’re talking about anyway. Trying to justify your actions will never make them okay. You’re pure evil and that will never change.”

Bea could feel Allie’s breath on her neck as she was pressed up tightly behind her, all the time giving her reassurance that she wasn’t alone in this. As if reading Bea’s mind, Ferguson smiled;

“So if not Debbie, now it must be young Allie here that holds your heart. It’s quite sweet really. Just a shame that it won’t last.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Bea growled, “Don’t bring Allie in to this.”

“Oh but Bea, Allie is part of this. After all, had it not been for Allies hotshot then you wouldn’t have come after me at all would you? The stakes are raised when you have someone to love. It becomes about them then doesn’t it? I saw it with you, walking around the prison with a heavy heart, slouched, uninterested in life, yet when Allie was about, you had a spring in your step, and you looked younger, carefree almost. You made it so easy for me Smith. I knew straight away that there was no fun in targeting you, it was much more fun to target Allie and then sit back and watch you fall apart. I miss those days. And it worked didn’t it? After the unfortunate hot shot, you came after me. It was unexpected, I will give you that. But you had nothing left to live for. I saw it in your demeanour straight away. I have to say though Smith, you are a feisty one. I didn’t think you’d survive those stab wounds. And then each time Mercado has tried to kill you, she too has failed. I’m slightly impressed.”

Fergusons face had a smirk on it and Bea reached behind and pulled the gun from her trousers. Momentarily Fergusons face changed before quickly regaining her composure.

“Anything else to say?” Bea enquired, “Only we are kind of on a tight schedule here.”

“Just do it,” she heard Kaz hiss at her from behind; “We need to get out of here.”

Before Bea had chance to do anything, Will Jackson rushed in to the cell, stopping in the doorway with an exasperated Jake behind him.

“I couldn’t stop him,” Jake said, “He came to find me and saw something was happening, this had nothing to do with me.” Jake said firmly looking at Kaz. 

Kaz just nodded, her eyes focused on Will waiting to see what move he was going to make.

“Ah Mr Jackson,” Ferguson said, “Good of you to join us, I believe you've been in a similar situation with Smith before. Gun in hand, hostage situation, Smith out of control.”

“I’m not out of control,” Bea murmured, “I know exactly what I’m doing.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Bea put the gun down and walk away.” Will Jackson said, edging his way further in to the cell along the wall. “This can all be forgotten about if you give me the gun and leave.”

Bea shook her head, turning the gun over and over in her hands, almost playing with it.

“Look Bea, I know what she’s done to you alright and I get it. I get why you want revenge but you can’t go through life always getting revenge for bad things that have happened to you. Sometimes you just have to walk away. Look what happened last time me and you were in a situation like this, it didn’t end well and you’ll be paying for that for the rest of your life.”

“Exactly Mr Jackson, I have nothing left to lose this time, I’m already a lifer. This time only good can come from this. Don’t tell me you wouldn’t be happy to see the back of her; she tried to ruin your life too.”

Will let out a sigh, he knew she was right and he knew that there was no point arguing with her. He hated to see Bea like this though, she was his friend and he knew that if she went through with this then she would be suffering the nightmares of another death on her hands for years to come. 

“Bea we all know what we would like to see happen, but you don’t have to do this. You don’t want blood on your hands again do you?”

Bea looked up at Will, the genuine concern in his eyes showing.

“I couldn’t give a stuff if you shoot her or not, I’m not bothered about her, more what it will do to you. You’ve got Allie now; you’re happy, walk away.”

“She tried to kill Allie and she’s tried to kill me too many times. While she’s alive, I’ll never be able to relax.” 

“Bea, she’ll be moved soon. Sent to a prison far away, you’ll never have to hear about her again. Do the right thing for you, for you and Allie.”

Bea turned round and looked directly into Allie’s eyes. She had a sad look on her face. She seemed to be trying to communicate with her without saying anything.

“Allie?” Bea questioned, suddenly unsure what to do.

“Oh how the mighty top dog has fallen,” Ferguson laughed, interrupting Bea’s thoughts, “Never thought I’d see the day that the top dog let a screw and her girlfriend make her decisions for her.”

“Shut your fucking mouth Freak else I will shut it for you!”

Allie brought her head closer to Bea’s and whispered in her ear,

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to Bea. I’m here for you whatever you decide. I love you.”

Bea nodded acknowledging Allie’s words and that was when she knew that she had to do it. If it had just been about her, she probably would have listened to Will; she wouldn’t have been prepared to suffer the nightmares of another murder on her conscience. But this time it was about Allie, Ferguson had nearly killed Allie and then nearly taken Bea away from Allie. That was something that would haunt her every day and that was the reason why she had to finish what she had started.

“I’m sorry Mr Jackson; I can’t give you the gun. I have to do this. She deserves to die… she’s a monster.”

Joan Ferguson let out a small laugh.

“Oh Smith, you always were my biggest fan. I’m just grateful we had the time together that we did. Perhaps if things had been different, it could have been me and you whispering sweet nothings to each other.”

“You are fucked in the head Freak. No one could ever love you.”

As Bea lifted the gun up to shoot, Will Jackson made his move, pushing Allie out the way and grabbing the gun between both his hands, his strength much too great for Bea’s, even if she had been fully fit.

“Let go of it Smith!”

Bea held on for all she was worth even though she knew it was futile. She couldn’t win against Will. Reluctantly she slowly released her grip on the gun shooting Will daggers with her eyes.

“Get out of here now Smith.” Will shouted at her, “And the rest of you. Just go. Before I change my mind and slot you all.”

“Keen on taking things from people aren’t you Mr Jackson, guns… babies… things that don’t belong to you.”

Will locked his eyes on Fergusons as she spoke, anger radiating from him. Bea reached out to touch his arm and tell him to ignore her but Will shook her off.

“What did I just say Smith, get the fuck out of here.”

Allie tugged on Beas arm and she reluctantly began backing out the cell, disappointed in failing at what she had wanted to do. Before she could think any more about it though there was a loud shot.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's the final chapter of this story. Creative licence has been used. Hope you all enjoyed it and thank you for all your comments and kudos, its much appreciated. I wrote this to help me recover after watching the final episode of season 4. I am still all these weeks/months on a Bealiever and hope that season 5 will shock us in a good way. Bea has got to be alive, her and Allie have a "to be continued" sticker firmly on them. Been writing another couple of stories alongside this one, both about Bea and Allie of course. I'll post soon. Thanks again :)

Bea instinctively pushed Allie to the ground in front of her, shielding her with her own body, her ears ringing from the noise of the gunshot. The ringing in her ears was all consuming as she slowly turned her head to see what had happened. Her eyes skimmed passed Kaz first whose mouth was hanging open as she took in the scene before her. Bea allowed her own eyes to move to where Kaz was looking and saw Ferguson lying slumped on the floor. Blood pouring from her chest. Her eyes open. Her chest no longer rising. 

She turned her attention to where the shot had come from and saw Will leaning against the wall, the gun still hanging from his hands which were shaking as he stared at the body of Ferguson on the floor.

“Shit!” Bea exclaimed not knowing what the hell had just happened.

“We all need to get out of here now.” Jake shouted from behind them. “People will have heard that gun; they’ll be coming down here to see what’s happened. Will, drop the gun, we need to go.”

Will remained unmoved. Bea looked at Allie, a small smile on her face.

“It’s over. Finally it’s over.”

She placed a kiss to Allie’s lips quickly before moving to stand in front of Will. Slowly she uncurled his fingers from the gun and took it from his grasp, holding it firmly in her own.

“Mr Jackson, it’s okay, get out of here.”

Will shook his head.

“No… No… I have to stay… They’ll want to speak to me… I just… I don’t know what happened… I couldn’t stop myself… Her smug face… Goading me…”

“It’s alright, it’s the right outcome. You need to get out of here though; they won’t want to interview you. Why would they? It was me, I shot her… You were never here.”

Wills eyes shot to Bea’s and she heard Allie gasp behind her.

“Bea no! You can’t do this.”

Bea never took her eyes from Wills.

“Allie, its fine, I’m a lifer already. There is nothing they can do to me. Mr Jackson is my friend and I’m doing him a favour.”

“Bea, I can’t let you do this.” Will said rubbing his hand through his hair.

“You don’t get a say in this. The best thing has happened. The freak is dead. I haven’t got to live with that on my conscience thanks to you. And I’m not letting her ruin your life. I’m already in here for life. This changes nothing. Get out of here and don’t look back. You can sneak me a few extra treats from commissary as a thanks… now go.”

“Bea…”

“I mean it Mr Jackson; get out of here, it’s over.”

Will gave Bea a small smile before grabbing her in a hug.

“Thank you Bea.” He murmured in to her ear before leaving the small cell with Jake hot on his heels.

“Now you two get out as well. They’ll add time to your sentence if they find you down here, you’ll be an accessory.”

Kaz hesitated for just a second before speaking;

“Glad this is over Bea. I’ll see you back in your unit later.”

And then Kaz was gone leaving only Allie and Bea.

“Allie… go… hurry, the guards will be here in a minute.”

Allie shook her head.

“No. I’m not leaving you.”

“They’ll add on to your sentence Allie, you’ll be an accessory to murder.”

“Bea, you don’t understand, that’s what I want. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and if that means I have to stay in here then that’s exactly what is going to happen. Since getting my 10 year sentence my mind has been full of ways to try and get it extended, I never planned on leaving here in 10 years. I just want to stay with you. There’s nothing for me on the outside. Everything I love and care about is right here in front of me. Like it or not Bea, you’ve got me forever.”

Bea furiously rubbed at her eyes as tears filled them. Never had she had anyone care about her or want to be with her like Allie did.

“You are completely soppy Allie Novak and completely mad and I completely love you.”

She crashed their lips together hungrily, the two woman totally lost in each other. A loud door clanging interrupted their kiss as they heard guards making their way down the corridor. 

“Allie are you sure?”

“I have never been more sure of anything.”

Bea gave a slight nod of her head and a small smile, before squeezing Allies hand in her own.

“Guess we’ll be talking through the slot doors for the next week or so then eh.” Bea smiled, “Don’t you go sweet talking anyone else while we’re in there. I have plans for you when we get out. Wait for me.”

“Always. I only ever have eyes for you Bea; you should know that by now. My heart is yours.”

Bea smiled and wrapped her arms around Allie, the two of them embracing and finally at peace as the sound of the prison guard’s shoes on the cold linoleum floor got louder as they approached. Neither woman caring anymore about their fate as long as they were with each other.


End file.
